You Left Me Hanging- Nathan Sykes Fanfiction
by DestineeTWFan
Summary: Destinee was just 17 when Nathan left her, 17 & pregnant. But after her parents' move, she has to go back to her old school and comes face to face with Nathan. They both end up sharing lockers & are partners for their history project. Have they really forgotten about each other and moved on or do they still have feelings for each others?
1. You Left Me Hanging 1

***Destinee's POV***  
I ran up the stairs as I heard the screams and crys of my baby. I ran up to the first floor and into my bedroom and picked my daughter, Elizabeth Hope Sykes, up from the bed, I rocked her back and forth but she still didn't shut up. Frustrated, I sat down on the bed, tears started forming in my eyes.

Why did he have to leave me when he found out I was pregnant?

I had moved out of my parents' house and moved in with my bestie, Ashley. We lived together in a duplex.

Ashley went to the highschool I used to go to before I became pregnant. I was homeschooled now, my mom is my teacher. Elizabeth's dad is Nathan Sykes, the popular guy from my old school.

Does he care about me? No. Does he know Elizabeth exists? No. All I'd heard from Ash is that he doesn't have a proper relationship, he just goes around sleeping with girls. But I had a proper relationship with him. A relationship that had lasted for one entire year, but when he found out about the pregnancy, he left me. Just like that.

"Destinee!" Ashley's fingers snapped in front of my eyes. She was holding Elizabeth now, "You okay?" she asked, "Yeah," I lied, "She needs a change," Ashley said and held the baby out. I took it from her and started changing her diaper.

After cleaning Elizabeth up, I sat there in my room waiting for my mom to come, Lizzy was sleeping in her cot. I heard a knock on my door, "Coming in!" I shouted, the door opened and my mom walked in, "Hey, bud," she said, "Hey," I said sitting up straight, she came over and sat down next to me on my bed, "I'll go and get my books," I said, getting up, "Wait," she said and pulled me back on the bed, "I have to talk you," my mom said. "About what?" I asked, excpecting the worse. "I can't be your teacher anymore. You'll have to go back to your old highschool," she said, "What?! Why?!" I shouted, "Me and your dad are going to move," she replied, "Why?" I asked, "He got offered a new job," she replied. I sighed, I decided to be happy for them, I mean, the reason I had gotten out of the house in the first place was so I could stop being a pain in their ass, and now, I was gonna be happy for them and not annoy them.

"That's great. Tell him I said congrats," I said, "You really don't mind?" my mom asked, "Of course not," I lied, "Good, now I better get going," she said and got up. She gave me a tight hug, kissed Elizabeth and left.

I went downstairs and sat down next to Ashley. "Sup?" she asked, I took a deep breath and told her everything. "Yes!" she shouted after I was done, "Show that bitch Nathan that you can live without him!"  
I nodded.

As I got into bed that night, I was freaked out. I had decided to leave Lizzy at our neighbors house, Ash had talked to them and they said they didn't mind. Nervously, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. You Left Me Hanging 2

***Destinee's POV*  
**The next morning, I felt horrible. I didn't want to go to school. Waking up early was the hardest part, and if that wasn't worse enoguh, Elizabeth woke up too. So I had to get dresses and watch her at the same time.

As I walked in the school, my mind was on three things: Elizabeth, Nathan and how the day would be like.

I knew it wouldn't be hard cause I wasn't a new girl, I already knew all the kids here and all the teachers. I still remeber everyone of my friends, I'm not quite sure if they remember me, and all my favourite teachers, aka the teachers I wouldn't argue with.

I walked with Ashley towards the principle's office, Ashley left me at the door asfter wishing me good luck. I still had to get my schedule and everything.

I walked out of the office with my eyes on my schedule, I was frowning at my classes when I bumped into someone, "Sor-" I started to say, but I stopped. It was Nathan. He stared at me like he had never seen me before, he was shocked to see me in school again and I could tell that. He gave me a little smile but I ignored him and walked away.

"Destinee! Wait!" Nathan shouted after me, I ignored him and kept walking, "Wait!" he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "What?!" I demanded angrily, "I'm so happy to see you-" he began, "No!" I cut him off and pulled my wrist out of his grip, "I'm done with you! You left me hanging and we are over!" I shouted at him before leaving.

It was fter half the classes that I decided it was time for me to go to my locker. I'd met all my old friends, I just had one class with Nathan. It had fun to see all my teachers again

I walked over to my locker number 5, my old locker, and tried the pin that was written on a paper that I had gotten from the principle. It opened. There were already books in it, weird, I stood there for a while trying to figure out why there were already books there, until I heard a voice behind me. "What are you doing?" someone asked, I turned around to see Nathan, "This is my locker," I replied calmly. "No, it's my locker," he said. I frowned. "Unless…..we have to share it," he said, "Nooo," I groaned, he gave me a smile, again, I ignored him. "I'm gonna ask Maria if there are any empty lockers," I mumbled and turned around to walk away but Nathan stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "Listen, let's give this another try, please. I know you've got my child," he said, "You wanna give it another try by sharing a locker?" I asked him. "Yes," he replied, "Ok, but I need place for my stuff in this locker," I said. "Okay," he said and got in front of the locker and started making place for my stuff, after he was done, he gave me a smile and moved away. I smiled back and started put some books in the locker.

When I got home today, I felt different, good different, I think it was cause I saw Nathan again. I carried Elizabeth with me upstairs. The day had been so amazing! I put Elizabeth on the bed and thought Nathan, we were partners for our history project, he told me he would comeover to my house later so we could start our project.

I got changed into trousers and put a loose fitting shirt on. I tried to give Elizabeth her bottle but she refused it, like always, so I started breast feeding her.

Around 3:00 pm, Nathan came and we set to work. We were talking about Shakespeare, since we were gonna do our project about him, when Elizabeth woke up and started crying. I got up and walked over to her crib and picked her up and sat down next to Nathan again.

"What's her name?" he asked starring at Elizabeth with his green eyes. "Elizabeth Hope Sykes," I replied, he smiled, "Elizabeth," he whispered softly. "My favourite name," he said and looked at me, I nodded in reply and looked at him. Our eyes were locked for a minute. I quickly went back to Elizabeth, who still hand't stopped crying, I took my chest out and started breast feeding her.

Nathan cleared his throat, "What?" I asked looking at him, "You've already seen this…..and a lot more," I mumbled. "You breast feed?" he asked, I nodded, "How old is she?" he asked, "3 months," I replied. He seemed shocked. "Can we please get back to work?" I asked, he nodded, "Sure," he mumbled. I adjusted Elizabeth in my arms before getting back to work.

Nathan left around 6:00 pm. It had been amazing having him there. He played with Elizabeth, we talked and stuff.

I followed his downstairs with Elizabeth in my arms. "Bye," he said, "Bye," I said. He hugged me with one arm and kissed Elizabeth's cheek, "Bye, gorgeous," he whispered at her and tapped her nose lightly with his index finger. He looked at me and smiled at me, I smiled back. He turned around and left. I closed the door behind him. "Well," I said looking down at Elizabeth as I turned around to walk away, "It was nice to see daddy, right?" I smiled and kissed her forehead as I walked upstairs to my room.


	3. You Left Me Hanging 3

***Nathan's POV***  
I left Destinee's house around 6:00 pm, after we did our history project together. I'd seen my 3 months old daughter, she had my eyes and my nose.

I walked home with my hands dug in my pocket, it was cold. I couldn't get Destinee out of my mind. Seeing after almost a year felt wonderful, I felt like a jerk for leaving her like that when i found out she was pregnant. I pulled my house keys out of my pocket and put them in the lock. I opened the door and walked in. I leaned against the door and sighed. I was falling for Destinee and I couldn't stop myself.

***The next day, Destinee's POV***  
I left Elizabeth at our neighbor's house again. "How did your project go wth Nathan?" Ashley asked as she drove, "Wonderful," I replied, "Wonderful?" she asked, glancing at me, "Yeah," I nodded, "I know this sounds crazy but..." I trailed off, "But what? You're not falling for him again, are you?" she asked, I bit my lower lip, "Maybe. I don't know," I replied and shrugged my shoulders.

I walked over to my locker, "Hi," Nathan greeted me as I arrived, "Hi," I said, he moved away from our locker, I looked at it and smiled. There was a wooden slate in the middle of the tiny locker, my books were on the top and his books were under the wooden slate.

I looked at Nathan and smiled, "Looks good," I said, "I'm glad you like it," I grabbed a few books and shoved them in and at the same time, I took a few books out of the locker and shoved them in my bag.

"Well, see you later," I said getting ready to leave, "Wait. Listen, Jay's throwing a party today in the evening and...I was wondering if you'd like to be my date," he said, "Sure, as long as Jay doesn't have a problem with that," I said. He smiled big, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm?" he asked, "Yeah. Sure," I smiled, he pecked my cheek, "Bye," I said slamming the locker door shut, "Bye," he said and we both turned around and went in our diferent directions.

I was getting dressed for the party when someone knocked on my door, "Come in," I said, the door opened and Nathan walked in. "Hey there, you ready?" he asked, "Yep," I replied, I walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up, Nathan came over to us and kissed Elizabeth's forehead, she stared up at him with her big green eyes. "I'm gonna leave her with Ashley," I told Nathan.

We both went downstairs and I put Elizabeth in Ashley's arms. "You know where everything is, right?" I asked, "Yep. So, have fun and be careful," she said and glared at Nathan. "Yeah, bye," I said rolling my eyes and left.

I was at the party having drink after drink after drink and the last thing I remember before getting is Nathan grabbing my wrists and telling me it was time for us to go.


	4. You Left Me Hanging 4

***Nathan's POV***  
I stopped the car in front of Destinee's house. "Kiss me," she said leaning over the passenger, "Not now," I replied as I got out of the driver seat and went over to the passenger side. I opened the door and pulled Destinee out and carried her bridal style over to her house, she leaned over to my mouth and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. I set her on the ground and she stumbled, I grabbed her by the shoulders so she could stay still, she was so drunk! She swayed back and forth in front of me as I ringed the doorbell and waited, after while the door opened revealing Ashley, Destinee giggled as I scooped her up again bridal style and walked past Ashley, "What did you do here?" Ashley asked me angrily, I ignored her and started walking upstairs to Destinee's room.

Destinee started kicking her legs and fell down on the floor, I bent down to pick her up again but she pulled me on the floor on top of her by my collar, I sighed as I got up and pulled Destinee up by her shoulders, Ashley stood there staring at us. I threw Destinee over my shoulder and started going up the stairs.

I set her on her bed, she got off it, stumbled over to me and kissed me, I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently away from me, "Don't want me?" she asked, as much as I wanted her, I didn't want her to regret anything again, "I think it's time for you to get some sleep," I said ignoring her question, I walked over to her closet and opened the door, "Now, where are your pyjamas?" I asked her, my eyes searching the closet, she stumbled over to me and pulled out a white full sleeved shirt, I recognized it instantly, "Hey, that's my shirt," I smiled at her, she hugged the shirt tightly, "It's my favourite shirt," she said, her eyes were wide open, "Really?" I asked, she nodded.

I helped her get out of her party clothes and the put my shirt on her. She climbed in bed and I followed her. She cuddled up in me, her head resting on my chest, "I love you," she said, "Do you love me?" she asked looking up at me, I stared down at her.

Did she really mean that? No, of course, she was drunk, really drunk. And people don't say something and mean it when they're drunk...right? Atleast I think.

She was still staring at me, waiting for my reply. "Get some sleep," I said stroking her hair, she smiled at me before closing her eyes.

I laid there listening to her soft and slow breathing as she sleept with her head on my chest. Slowly, my eyes started closing and I fell asleep.


	5. You Left Me Hanging 5

***Destinee's POV***  
I woke up the next morning and my head was hurting me like crazy. I groaned because of the pain and put my hand on top of my forehead. I could hear someone breathing gently. I looked up to see Nathan fast asleep- shirtles! Oh shit! I sat up so abruptly and my pain got worse. I glanced down and saw me wearing a shirt and breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at Nathan. he looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept, I shook my head to get rid of that thought and instantly regretted it.

"Nathan..." I groaned and shook him, he mumbled something in his sleep, "Nathan...wake up!" I shook him harder, "What?" he mumbled and looked at sleepily, "Get up and do something. My head hurts me so bad," I moaned, "Well, that's exactly what happens when you act like a hard rookie," he said and sat up. I put a hand on my forehead, "Where's Elizabeth?" I said looking around, even though my head, I didn't care. "With Ashley...I think," he replied, "We didn't do anything last night...right?" I asked him, "You wanted to do something but no," he said, "Good," I said and got out of bed.

I was in the kitchen holding Elizabeth while eating my breakfast when Nathan walked in, "Hey, sweety!" he said to Elizabeth and bent his head down to kiss her nose, she giggled and tried to grab onto...well, Nathan's nose, I think. "How's your head?" he asked looking at me, "Ok, I guess. Do you mind holding her for a little while?" I asked Nathan, he reached out eagerly for her, I carefuly and gently put her in his arms, his eyes sparkled as he held her in his arms and that's when I remembered that Nath had never held her, not once.

I got off the stool and carried my plate and glass over to the sink to clean the plates. After I was finished, I could hear Elizabeth crying. I walked over to Nathan, "Was it my fault?" he asked his eyes open, "No, she needs her breakfast," I said taking her into my arms, I got on the stool and started breast feeding her. "If you're hungry, feel free to make some breakfast for yourself," I told Nathan. He nodded and went over to the shelves to get what he needed.

"Morning," Ashley said, I smiled at her, "Morning," I said, "Hey, Ashley," Nathan said, she gave him a dirty look and ignored him as she walked over to the fridge, Nath turned around and looked at me confused, I shook my head. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to making breakfast for himself.

After breakfast, I left Elizabeth on the couch and walked Nathan to the door. "Bye," I said, "Bye," he said opening the door, he took a deep breath and turned around to face me, "I have to tell you-" he began but his cellphone started ringing, "Just a sec," he told me, then pulled his cellphone out and answered it, "Hey...yeah...don't worry, I was at a friend's house...yeah, I'm on my way...Ok, bye," he said and hung up. "My mom," he told me, "I better get going," he said turning around to leave, "Wait," I said and grabbed his hand to stop him, he turned around to face, "Yeah?" he asked me, "You wanted to tell me something, what was it?" I asked, "How about I tell you tomorrow when I come over for the project?" he asked, "Sure," I nodded. "May I leave now?" he asked, "Yeah, why?" I asked him, he smiled, "I can't leave when you're still holding me," he replied and gave my hand a squeeze, "Oh, your hand," I blushed as I let go of his hand. He leaned closer to me, I could feel his hot breath on my face, he leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Tell Liz, I love her," he said, "Sure," I said, he smiled at me before turning around to leave.


End file.
